toons_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebirth of Spider-Man (Plot Points)
PLOT POINTS OF REBIRTH OF SPIDER-MAN ACT I: * (Oscorp) Press Conference - Announcement of Arm Regrowth Formula (Richard Parker) (Screen starts black. A voice is heard, as well as the flashing of cameras.) PARKER: Ladies and gentlemen. My name is Richard Parker. I am a scientist who works here at Oscorp. (Screen moves through the zoom lens of a camera, then back out to Parker on-stage. He is aside a computer presentation with a spinning model of a human, as well as DNA.) PARKER: As you are surely aware, Oscorp is constantly striving to discover the best in scientific innovation each and every day, for a better world. Today, we've got something... pretty damn cool (chuckles). Now, as you are also surely aware, there are many soldiers in this country who return from battle injured. Some missing arms or legs (he looks over to Curt Connors, hanging in the wings). This... should end that. REPORTER #1: Mr. Parker, what exactly are you showing us? PARKER: I'm glad you asked, miss. This serum can regrow any human limbs, regardless of the nature of the absence of the limb. (There is a collective gasp among the crowd, and Richard motions for them to wait.) PARKER: This serum was created by and for my colleague, and personal friend, Dr. Curtis Connors. Curt! Would you come out and say something to the nice folks? CONNORS: I didn't create it, I was a consultant on... its ingredients. I'm thrilled that Dr. Parker was willing to do this for me. (Connors shrinks back into the shadows.) PARKER: (laughing) Don't worry, folks, he's a little reclusive. Anyways! (he claps) the serum was made out of some organic proteins and minor elements of lizard DNA, which we took based on some lizards' abilities to regrow their tails. (He clicks on the computer, and on two gigantic TV's on the walls, three human models appear, all of them missing an arm.) PARKER: Here are our simulations. The one on the left was born without arms, due to a genetic anomaly. The one in the middle lost an arm in combat. The one on the right lost an arm when it lost circulation due to poorly managed diabetes. Our preliminary tests show all 3 examples regaining full health and mobility in those limbs. (The screen shows all 3 models growing back their arms, the amputees within seconds, and the man born without arms within 10 seconds.) REPORTER #2: Dr. Parker, isn't this a little dangerous to be introducing to the public? PARKER: Don't worry, sir, this is far from hitting the market. And it has been rigorously tested on mice. It's had some... other tests as well. (He looks towards Connors in the wings, and there's a lightning strike.) Ooh, spooky. So, are there any other questions? (The crowd becomes frenzied, and Parker smiles.) * (Osborn Manor) Harry Osborn takes notice of their new invention, enter a dying Norman Osborn (In the Osborn Manor, Norman lies in in his bedroom as Harry sits beside him, both watching the TV broadcast.) (Later, he's walking through the hallway with Connors. They walk by a young Harry Osborn, who attempts to get their attention, but is ignored.) * (Midtown Science) Introduction to Peter Parker, later Harry invites Peter to come over * (Oscorp) Carl Brock invites Richard Parker to a project, asks for help * (Osborn Manor) Peter Parker visits Harry, learns of Norman's dying disease, promises to save him * (Oscorp) Richard Parker learns of Carl Brock's project (symbiote), refuses to help and in turn an enraged Carl sets loose radioactive spiders. As Carl soon leaves, Richard is bitten by one and faints. PARKER: You want to make a what?! BROCK: A symbiote. PARKER: You're joking. Please tell me you're joking. BROCK: Of course not! This could be just as big an innovation as your... your lizard serum! PARKER: That's not what it's called... BROCK: Come on, Richard, you've known me for years! I'm not a bad guy. This can help people. It's going to work. PARKER: I can't help you with this, Brock. It's for your own good. BROCK: (fuming) You had a chance to be part of the next big innovation, and you turn me down in spite? Here's your reward, Parker! (He runs out of the room, swatting some cages onto the floor. They are filled with spiders. A black and red one escapes and bites Richard, who is pinned to the floor.) PARKER: No, Carl, AUUGH!!! (Richard's eyes quickly close, screen fades to black). * (New York City/hospital) Introduction to Richard's new powers as Spider-Man, wakes up in hospital (The camera starts as the previous scene closed, with the camera becoming active like eyes opening. Richard is alone in a hospital room, with a bright bouquet of flowers next to his bed. It reads, "Heard about the accident, Dad, sorry I can't be with you. Doing a science experiment to help out Harry. See you at home. Pete.") PARKER: What a sweet boy I've raised. I hope Harry, AIII!!! (Richard doubles over in bed, cringing and covered in sweat. His head is buzzing (which the audience knows as the spider sense). He begins to have an intense flashback to what happened after he escaped the lab. Brock had locked him in the basement behind a steel door locked from the outside. By pounding on it, he broke it down and sent it flying. He then escaped the facility by running (faster than a normal man could). He then zooms out of his flashback, and he is on all fours.) PARKER: But how do I know that wasn't a dream? (The camera zooms out and flips upside down, showing that Richard is hanging from the ceiling above his bed.) PARKER: Huh... (He then notices how his heart monitor has gone through the roof, and his heads buzzes. He cringes, and sees the silhouettes of nurses running towards his room. He then rips the IV out, causing him to bleed profusely. He then takes a running jump outside, swinging from a flagpole and catapulting him up the building. He climbs the rest of the way up.) NURSE 1: What, where is Parker? NURSE 2: He can't have disappeared, go take the stairs. I'll take security. (The nurse runs to the security desk. A young black man is sitting there, mesmerized.) NURSE 2: Where is he, Elias? ELIAS: I'll be damned, but isn't that Parker on the roof? NURSE 2: Dear God... (The view of the rooftop security camera zooms in on the real-time Richard.) PARKER: (shuffling through his gown) If that really did happen, then... ah. (He pulls out two web-shooters and straps them to his wrists. He breaks open a cartridge to seal his arm wound.) PARKER: And they'll be looking for me... (He ruffles through his gown again and pulls out a brown paper bag. He sighs.) PARKER: At least it wasn't baloney... (He tears two holes in the bag to use as eye-holes. Then he leaps off the building and triggers the shooters.) TOON'S PART HERE. * (Parker home) Peter sneaks into his dad's office, grabs his work and formulas in an effort to find a way to save Norman * (Oscorp) Peter sneaks into his dad's lab, works up a formula but something goes wrong and Peter is knocked unconscious during a lab explosion * (Parker home) Richard Parker comes home, realizes cabinets are open and files are stolen, formulas are missing, realizes Peter is missing. Gets a call learning that there's been an explosion in the sciences department Category:Cartoon44